So this is love?
by iluvtwilight98
Summary: All human. B&E. What happens when Bella falls in love with Edward when they have been besties forever. And what happens when Edward and Bella turn one night into something more?
1. Wait what?

**I decided to write a new story all human.**

Another day at forks high school. I and Edward have been friends forever. We walk hand in hand to class's everyday and he kisses me on the cheek before class.

We have two classes' together biology and math.

But he has been acting weird lately I think I will ask Alice. I pulled out my phone and hope i didn't get caught.

**Bella: hey Alice um what's wrong with Edward?**

Alice: What do u mean?

Bella: I mean he has been acting strange. Like looking at me funny like idk.

Alice: oh that yeah umm I'm not supposed to tell u.

Bella: Why not? **Alice: Well he kind of like likes I promised I wouldn't tell.**

Bella: Really, Do you think we should hook-up?

**Alice: Yeah! Ohh can I plan the wedding?**

Bella: Wait...what? I got to go, see you at lunch

The bell rang I didn't pay attention in class at all was too busy to. I just found out that my best friend likes me. I saw Edward waiting me now when I saw him I felt something _love_.

I loved Edward my best friend.

"Hey" Edward said as he interlocked his fingers with mine I felt a spark I wanted to stop in the middle of the hallway and kiss him.

"Hey" I said as I smiled

"Why are you so happy?" he asked

"No reason" I said.

"No Bella you are in love I know that face" oh crap.

"No I'm not" I said blushing.

"Who is it?"

"No one Edward I swear"

"Bella's in love Bella's in love" he said as he skipped down the hallway.

He was pissing me off.

"Edward stop I don't like anyone" I yelled

"Ok sorry don't yell at me" we walked to class and sat.

The day went by fast when I went to the parking lot my heart broke.

**Check out the other chapters, trust me, they get much MUCH better.**


	2. I love you bella

He was standing with a girl and she was writing something on his arm then she walked off.

"Who was that" I asked.  
"My new girlfriend Linda" he said as he smiled "Oh that's cool" I said tears forming in my eyes.

I started to cry "Bella what's wrong?" he asked "Nothing" I said whipping the tears away.

"Ok lets go" he said everyday he drives me to and from school.

"I will walk home" I said embarrassed

"Bella let me drive you can't walk it's too far" he said "No I'm fine trust me" I said as I walked off.

"Ok whatever Bella"

I was halfway there when someone grabbed me I turned around it was Edward.

"What?" I asked still mad and sad

"Why are you so pissed off at me Bella?"

"I don't know maybe because your off hooking up with people"

"Why do you care?" I started to cry

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" I screamed why I will cry.

"You do?" he asked

"Yes and I thought you did until you went and hooked up with that whore!" I screamed.

I fell down on the wet grass and hid my face "Bella I do love you" he said

"Then why did you hook up with Linda?" I asked.

"Because" he said

"Whatever Edward forget it" I said as I got up and ran away.

I got home and slammed the door. I fell down on my bed and cried. An hour later I heard my phone beep I looked it was from Edward.

**Edward: Bella I'm sorry I do love you I hooked up with her to make you jealous.****  
I promise.**

Bella: I don't believe you Edward I'm sorry.

Edward: Can you forgive me?

I decided not to answer I had ten unread messages. I loved him and he broke my heart. I cried me to sleep that night dreaming about Edward and me together. I woke up tired I didn't get much sleep from all the crying. I got dressed and went to eat breakfast. Why'll I was eating I heard a knock at the door. I opened it was Edward he was holding roses and a box of chocolates.

"What" I said leaning against the door crying.

"Bella I love you" he said as he came inside.

"Whatever" I said he came closer "Do I need to prove it to you Bella?" he said smirking I shrugged my shoulders.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He came over and sat next to me. He put the roses and chocolates on the table. He took my hand and kissed it. He leaned closer and kissed me. When our lips met I felt a spark and I think he did too because our kiss got deeper. Next thing I knew we were laying down on the couch and he was on top off me. We started to French kiss then we stopped. He got off of me and I sat up.

"Do you believe me now Bella?" he asked smirking.

"Yes" I said.

"I love you Bella "he said

"I love you too Edward" I said blushing.

* * *

**EPOV**

I just made out with my best friend. My bella.I have to tell Alice.

* * *

**i love it don't u please review**


	3. Pretend

EPOV I love my best friend. I just made out with Bella swan. My Bella. I have to tell Alice. I pulled out my phone to text Alice.

**Edward: I and Bella just made out on her couch.**

Alice: Really did she tell you that she loved you yet?

Edward: Yes I g2g I'm _**Busy**_** with Bella.**

Alice: I will c u later don't get carried away u 2 especially when Charlie will be home soon. ;)

Edward: k peace out

"What did Alice say?" her sweet voice asked me. I loved her voice it was sweet like honey.

"Oh she said don't get too carried away"

"Oh she thinks I would get carried away with you ha!" she smirked why'll she playfully told me to come to her with her fingers.

I followed her up to her room she hoped on her bed. "So are we going to carried away Edward?" she asked playfully

"Maybe but I don't think that Charlie would like coming home to us having sex."

I said she pouted and crossed her arms. I went to lie next to her and I kissed her forehead.

"So who is a better kisser me or Linda?" she asked

"I don't know you might have to prove it to me" I said.

I came closer to her when her lips crushed on mine I felt a spark that we felt last time. I cradled her face why'll she ran her hands through my hair. The kiss was better than Linda's I already knew that I just wanted another kiss with Bella. Kissing Bella was like kissing an angel.

"I love you '' she said after pecking me one more time.

"I love you too" I said.

I left and went home we had school tomorrow. "Congrats!" Emmett said when I walked through the door. As he fist bumped me.

"Thanks, well I'm going to bed" I said

"Night" they all said.

I got in my pajamas and drifted to sleep. I dreamed about Bella all night long her carrying my children, her marrying me, and her loving me. Forever.

* * *

**BPOV**

I dreamed about Edward that night. I woke up happy knowing I was going to see my boyfriend I dressed in the normal tee shirt and jeans. I went outside to see Edward in his car waiting for me. He smiled and winked at me I smiled back and waved. I climbed inside his Volvo.

"Hi" I said

"Hey, I love you" he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too" I said.

"So are we going to tell people that we are dating?" He asked.

"No way I don't want Jessica to know" I said as I got out of the car and pointed to her hooking up with someone.

"Yea your right me either" he said kissing my forehead

As I walked out of seventh period I saw Jessica slap Edwards's ass that set me off

"Who the hell do you think you are slapping my boyfriend's ass?" I screamed and the whole hallway looked at me I covered my mouth.

"You stole Edward from me?" she asked her other friends gasping.

"A I didn't steal from you and b he is my boyfriend so you better back off." I screamed.

"Oh yeah prove he is your boyfriend" she smirked

"ok" I said.

I turned around to Edward who was smiling he lifted me up and we kissed the whole hallway staring.

"Ok that's enough!" Jessica screamed obviously jealous.

"Ok come on honey" I said to Edward to make Jessica even more jealous.

"Ok" he said as he picked me up and carried me to my locker.

He sat me down at my locker and said "I will meet you at my car ok?"

"Ok love you"

"Love you too Bella" he said as he kissed my forehead and left.

I felt someone come up behind me and grab my waist. I thought it was Edward it wasn't.

"Hey sexy" Jacob said grabbing my ass.

"O my god Jacob get away from me" I said screaming and crying.

"It's ok Bella we are the only two left in the school you don't have to pretend" he said as he slammed me against the locker and kissed me.

"I'm not pretending I have a boyfriend now get off" I screamed

he chuckled "oh Bella" he said as he started to unbutton my jeans. He pushed me into a classroom and shut the door

"Edward!" I screamed sobbing Jacob had me pinned down to a table. I heard someone coming thankfully but Jacob didn't.

"Edward!" I screamed again.

All of a sudden Edward came through the door and punched Jacob square in the face.

I kicked him in balls and got down Edward grabbed me and hugged me "Are you ok Bella? I heard you screaming and I ran as fast as I could" he said as he kissed me all over.

"Yea I am lets go" I said.

We went and got in his Volvo and went to his house.

* * *

**An: I love this story so far please rate and review come on ppl i only have one review for this story**


	4. Family time

Me and Edward talked on the way to his house when we got there we went to see Esme in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella how are you?'' Esme asked as she mixed salad.

"Great other than almost kidding raped by a weirdo at school, how are you?" I said and heard Esme gasp and run over to me

"Oh darling are you ok?" she asked after kissing my fore head.

"Yeah Edward saved me" I said patting his chest.

She smiled and went back to mixing salad. "Oh Bella would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure I'd love to" I said.

"Oh mom I and Bella are going upstairs ok?" he asked his voice a little edgy

_did we tell her yet. No_

"Ok sweetie have fun" she said smiling she was onto us. Edward dragged me upstairs and threw me on his bed

"Eager are we?" I laughed

" Yeah you need a shirt that says CAUTION: HOT ROCKIN BOD" he laughed as he sat next to me and pulled me in his lap

" Wow maybe you should get me that for my birthday I would so wear it as long as my dad and your parents didn't see." I said as I looked at him

"Hmmmmm…" he said deep in thought.

"Oh my god don't you dare I was joking." I said using my 'don't you fucking dare' voice.

"Wel-"he was cut off by Esme screaming dinner time.

I jumped up and yelled "Yes saved by Esme!"

he started to chuckle and grabbed my hand as we were walking done the hall way I heard Alice giggle "Stop it, Stop it jazzy!"

I looked at Edward and he smiled and walked towards Alice's door knocked and said "Stop it stop it it's time to eat not make babies" using his best Alice impression.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh but it spilled over and I burst out laughing I laughed so hard I fell on the floor giggling like an idiot. Then the culprits came out of Alice's room blushing a bright red. I laughed even harder until Alice came over and kicked my arm with her stiletto.

" Ow Alice that hurt really bad" I said as Edward being the gentleman that he is came over and scoped me up bridal style and carried me down stairs to the dining room where everyone was staring at us with their jaws dropped I blushed and Edwards sat me down and sat in the chair next to me.

Under the table we held hands secretly. "So" Edward said breaking the silence everyone turned to look at him except Alice she knew this news about us so she was busy digging into her food.

"Me and Bella are dating" Edward spit out.

"Oh my gosh I knew it Jasper you owe me five hand it over." Emmett howled at jasper. Then I turned my attention to Esme she had tears in her eyes and said…

**Cliff hanger haha we all know she is going to be happy and say thats great and stuff so who is excited for eclipse?ME! I'm not aloud to see it until the crowds die down which will never happen ok do you think i should make edward knock bella up? i do i alredy know what im going to do for chapter fourteen and whoever the first three reviewers chapter first gets to read a sneaky peek from a pregnant bella scene in chapter fourteen. ok my catch phrase is RATS! im a pretty random person but whatever peace out and when u review u get sneaky !~! love u **


	5. Sleepover

Recap: I turned my attention to Esme who had tears in her eyes and said… 

* * *

"Yes I know it rose you owe me ten" she screamed holding out her hand to rose while she put ten in it and sighed.

"It's nice to know my family makes bets on my love life, nice." Edward said as he squeezed my hand.

"Congratulations Bella, son." Esme smiled.

After dinner we said are goodbyes and left his house heading to mine.

"Want to sleepover at my house tonight?" I blurted out.

_ Please say yes! Please! Please!_

"I don't think Charlie would like that" he said I smiled thinking about what would happen if Charlie walked in on me and Edward in the same bed he would probably shoot us both.

"Charlie isn't home so… do you want to?" I asked not understanding why he was avoiding this conversation.

"I guess so but I don't have any clothes." He added

"Who said we were going to wear any clothes?" I played I loved teasing him. His eyes widened and he smiled I was done with this conversation so I turned on the radio to 102.5 the party Good girls go bad was on so I turned it up and singed to the girl part.

_I know your type boy you're dangerous_

you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

you make me wanna lose control

Edward was looking at me like I was crazy "Baby sing with me please" I pouted.

"No" he said fine he wants to play that way we will.

"Sing or you won't get laid and I will make this your ringtone when you call me" I said pulling out my phone going to the ringtone store and typing it in.

"No Bella I refuse to sing this song its gay." He said

"Fine" I said as I purchased the song and set it as his ring.

"Where's your phone Eddie?" I asked knowing he hated that nickname.

"In the cup holder" he said as I pulled it out and dialed my number then the ring went off and he cursed under his breath.

"I keep my promises Edward which means you won't be handing in your v-card tonight" I said as he parked in my driveway I saw him blush.

_Yes revenge_

I unlocked the door then Edward picked me up and ran upstairs and threw me on my bed. Then slammed the door shut and jumped on the bed attacking me by tickling me. I laughed so hard I peed the bed.

He stooped and said "Bella did you just…?"

I nodded and he screamed like a little girl. Then he jumped off the bed and said "Oh my god you're so gross I can't believe you pissed on the bed"

"That's what you get I told you to stop but since you didn't that is your revenge" I said as I pointed to the bed.

"Great now we both need showers and you only have one bathroom…what to do?" he smiled trying to get me to cave in but I'm strong.

"You go first while I take care of the bed and my soiled clothes see you later" he huffed and headed to the bathroom I laughed as I changed the sheets and comforter.

Five minutes later I heard the water turn off I ran in my closet and hid. I heard him come in my room in nothing but his boxers. It was time to act when he lay down on my bed and closed his eyes. I ran out of the closet and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Once my shower was done I remembered the only thing I had was a towel so I tip toed across the hall to my room where Edward waited.

* * *

**Do u like it?ok well we are starting to get exciting!tell me do u think edward should get lucky?tell do you think bella should end up being preggers my chapter 9?love u~Elizabeth 3**


	6. Sleepover Continued

Bpov

* * *

I opened the door to find Edward on my bed sitting up with his cell phone in his hands. When he noticed me his head snapped up and I saw a hint of lust in his eyes. He sat his cell phone on my nightstand

"So is that what you're wearing to bed minus the towel? Because if it is I don't mind." I blushed and said "Nope sorry I'm getting my clothes and going to go change in the BATHROOM" his smile turned into a pout

"Bella we have been friends forever I've seen you naked before"

"Yes but now it means something different"

he sat there and pouted while I grabbed my lacey panties and sexy pjs and left for the bathroom when I got done changing I brushed my teeth and hair then put on my strawberry perfume and headed for my room. When I entered my room I turned off the light and climbed in bed Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer

"I love you" I said before I kissed him

"I love you too" he said. Then he started to kiss up and down my neck I moaned.

*LEMONS*

(A/n I'm twelve so yea I can't write lemons but you know what happened)

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and cinnamon rolls. I turned over to see that Edward wasn't there so I got up and looked at the clock.10:30. I walked down stairs to see Edward cooking with the radio on and his back faced to me so I silently walked up and put my arms around him and kissed his back.

"Oh my god there is a sexy burglar in my girlfriend's house whatever should I do?"

"I don't know maybe kiss her since your girlfriend is asleep"

"Won't my girlfriend be mad?"

"Na she won't mind I know her pretty well."

He turned around and kissed me I slid my tongue across his bottom lip demanding access he opened his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. He broke the kiss and we stood there gasping for air

"Get back to our food Cullen I refuse to eat burnt eggs." He stuck his tongue out and turned around.

I smacked his ass and walked towards the table. "Swan I suggest you stop before I take you on that table" he pointed to the table with his spatula

"Why is you making breakfast anyways?"

"After the best night of my life with my lady I was hungry and you where still asleep so I just made it myself." Then it flashed in my mind _..shit!_

"Hey Edward did you use um..you know..a um.. condom?"

"No"

Then i saw it in his face he realized it to "Bella i doubt your pregnant this was your first time and mine"

"I hope your right"

**THIS BUTTON**

|

|

PRESS IT RIGHT NOW

REVIEWS!I luv them more than chocolate!


	7. Karaoke

*2 Months later*

* * *

After me and Edward had are sleepover we have been together every day. At school we are a thing know and everyone knows it. Tonight we are all going to karaoke night at a club called New moon. So Alice and Rosalie get to play Bella Barbie.

"Bella which dress the blue one or the black one?" Alice asked holding up a black strapless dress that went down to my knees and a blue dress that went down to my feet.

"The black"

Alice nodded and tossed it to me I grabbed and went to the bathroom when I got in there I went pee no blood. The same thing happened last month I hadn't had my period two months in a row. This is not good. I got dressed and went to my bedroom Alice and Rosalie were putting on makeup.

"Guys I have a problem" they both turned to me with confused looks on their faces.

"I have missed my period two months in a row" they both gasped and dropped what they were doing and ran over to me.

"Bella have you and Edward you know?" I nodded and started to cry

"Bella its ok you might not be preggers" Rosalie reassured me

"let's go" Alice said grabbing her purse

"Where Bella needs to stay here"

"I'm going to go buy her a pregnancy test on the way there and after the club she can take it and we will have a sleepover" Alice said grabbing her makeup bag and giving it to rosie

"you two sit in the back seat and rosie will do your makeup"

"ok" I said grabbing my purse and climbing in Alice's Porsche Rosalie did my makeup and hair. On the way there Alice stopped and got a pregnancy test and shoved it under her seat.

When we reached new moon Edward opened the door for me and guided me inside.

He turned to me and smiled "what" I asked

"nothing you just look beautiful" I blushed

"thank you are very handsome yourself." He cupped my face with his hand and kissed me passionately.

"Ew! I don't want to see your pda gross!" Emmett yelled I turned red and pulled away Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked and sat at a table.

The announcer came on stage "So who wants to go first?''

"ME!" Emmett boomed

"Ok you"

"come on rosie lets go"

Rosalie stood up with Emmett and walked on stage. Rosalie and Emmett picked up the microphones and then Emmett whispered to the dj his song then the tune for bedrock came on.

(A/n Rosalie italics, Emmett bold)**I –I- I – I can make your bedrock. I-I-I- I can make your bedrock girl. She got that good good, she Michael Jackson bad, I'm attracted to her, for her attractive a**, and now we murders, cause we kill time. I knock her lights out, and she still shines, I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave, but I keep her running back and forth, soccer team, cold as a winters day hot as a summers eve, young money thieves steal your love and leave. I like the way you walking if your walk-in my way I'm that red bull now let's fly away. Let's buy a place, with all kinds of space, I let you be the judge n-n I'm the case. (A/n skipping to Rosie part) **_ok I get it let me think I guess it's my turn, maybe it's to put this on you, sideburns, he say I'm bad he probably right, he pushing me like button downs on a Friday night (ha-ha) I'm so pretty like he on my pedal bike he on my low starch he on my egg whites. He say Rosie don't stop you the bestest, and I just be coming off the top asbestos. (A/n skips to end)_

Everyone was cheering which means Alice, me, and rosalie where up next we went up there and the music started.


	8. Negative

We were singing can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus. I looked over at the boys all their jaws were dropped. 

* * *

Epov

The girls went on stage and the music started I looked at Emmett, and jasper both of them had wide eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Dude there singing can't be tamed which means they are basically tell us to fuck them"

"Holy"

"fucking"

"shit"

I was focused on Bella when I felt someone whisper in my ear "I'm going to sing a song for you eddie" said Jessica I looked at Bella again her eyes went from chocolate brown to black the song was over and Bella looked pissed as she stomped off stage and walked back to our table.

She sat down a crossed her arms over her chest looking at me "what was that?" she asked through clenched teeth

"I don't know" she got up and came and sat in my lap

"good because your mine"

just then Jessica's voice came over the bar "I'm dedicating this song to eddie"

Bella growled.

Jessica started singing girlfriend by Avril laigine when she was done Bella turned around in my lap so she was straddling me she kissed me before getting up and walking onstage she started singing hot by Avril laigine. I couldn't believe she was singing about fucking me this woman was incredible and I was going to make her mine. 

* * *

Bpov

~At bellas house~

I was in the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test to finish.

Beep_ beep beep._

I went over and picked up test I took a deep breath and looked positive. I was pregnant.I'm going to be a mom. Edward was going to be a dad. Oh my god.

**Hehehehehehehe she is pregnant after all im so evil.i tricked you by calling the chapter negative and you thought i was going to make the test be so on my profile im going to put links so you can see the out fits that they wore in here.~~Elizabeth out!**


	9. The BIG news

I came out of the bathroom and went to my room where Rosalie and Alice were at. When I enter the room they both looked up with anxious looks on their faces.

"So? Are you pregnant?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah I am"

they both squealed and ran over to me I was happy as can be.

"Oh my gosh Bella imma be the best aunt ever!" Rosalie said as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"I'm so excited guys I mean I probably shouldn't be but I am how are I going to tell Edward though?''

Alice responded by putting her cell phone in my hand

"Thanks Alice"

"your welcome momma"

momma I'm going to be a momma huh it suited me. I walked over and sat on my bed while dialing Edward's number.

"Alice what is it?"

"Hey it's me"

"Oh hi Bella what's up?"

"Well I don't know how to say this"

"Bella you can tell me anything"

"I'm pregnant" silence

"Wwwwwhatt?"

"I said IM PREGNANT"

"Oh that's what I thought you said" thud!

"Edward?" silence.

I hung up the phone.

"Well how did he take it?" Rosalie asked

"I think he fainted" Rosalie gasped and threw me my jacket.

"Lets go, he is such a wimp he never takes things like a man" Rosalie said walking to Alice's Porsche.

Me and Alice tagged along and got in. When we arrived I noticed I was wearing my hot mess pajamas that totally showed my nipples. Great. I threw open the door and ran up to Edwards room. He was sitting on the bed with a blank expression. I took of my jacket and threw it in his desk chair. I walked over and sat on his bed across from him.

"Hi" I said looking at the bed comforter.

"Hi" he said back

"Well what should we do"

"It it is mine right?"

the hormones kicked in right there "No its Newton's him and his three inch penis are good" I joked he laughed I lay down next to him.

"I love you" I said as I crawled under the blankets

"I love you too" he said as he lay with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

The next morning I woke up and smelt bacon. That set off my stomach I ran to the bathroom and puked violently. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. The smell was suddenly gone I saw Esme making breakfast.

"Hey" I said everyone looked up and smiled at me.

There was a chorus of hey's.

"Well I need to talk to everyone please" they all stood up and went in the living room me and Edward stood up in front and announced the news.

"Well I found out last night some news"

"some big news" Edward added

"Well I'm pregnant"

everyone except Alice and Rosalie gasped. Today was going to be a long day.

**So what do you think? Also,for me school is starting back so im not going to be updating that much on starting tuesday tommorow i will try to update again.~Elizabeth**


	10. Jacobs Girl

Bpov

Shock. I saw in the faces of my family. They looked at me and Edward like we had grown two heads. Emmett looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Rosalie and Alice just sat there and looked at a fashion magazine. Jasper was well jasper. Esme was silently crying. Emmett finally stood up and ran at Edward.

He shoved him against the wall and yelled "This isn't you and Bella playing house you can't just shove a basketball under her shirt and 5 minutes later have a baby! Are you crazy? Are you trying to ruin her life?"

I don't know if it was the hormones, or just me but I was mad and sad.

So, I did the appropriate thing I yelled at Emmett. "Emmett stop!" I yelled.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I ran upstairs to Edwards's room and locked the door.

I flopped on the bed and cried for what seemed like hours.

No one knocked which I was glad they didn't. I finally cried out all the tears I could. I sat up and got off the bed. I looked through Edwards stuff and found a piece of paper that said 'Jacob's Girl' (she used to date Jacob but he cheated on her) It was basically like Jessie's girl but it was about me. It was written around the time I dated Jacob.

I laughed to myself I looked down at myself and noticed I was still in my pjs. I quietly went to Alice's room and grabbed a set of my jeans and a shirt that says I heart bad boys. I went back to Edwards's room and changed then I went downstairs.

I heard glee on so I headed for the living room. Edward was pacing the floor running his hands through his hair constantly. Alice and Rosalie were looking at a pregnancy magazine cooing. Jasper and Emmett were absorbed in the TV and Esme was crocheting what looked like a yellow blanket.

I finally made my appearance Edward stopped pacing and ran over to me. He hugged me and sat me down.

The silence was aggravating so I spoke first "The baby is hungry" I said and walked towards the kitchen.

I heard whispering so I put down the ham and listened closely.

"I noticed she was beginning to look a little chubby" Emmett said I also heard two loud smacks.

I shrugged and went back to making my sandwich. The mayoinse smelt horrible I ran to the bathroom when I went through the living room everyone was staring at me I could care less I wasn't going to throw up anywhere but the toilet. I crouched over the toilet and puked violently.

I felt someone come and lift my hair out of my face and pat my back. I suspected it was Edward and I was right he smiled at me. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. I wiped mouth and turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck he put his hands on my stomach and smiled.

"What" I asked

"nothing" he said I smiled and kissed him. He smiled against my lips.

I grabbed his hand and left the bathroom we walked into the kitchen. I went to back to my making my sandwich he leaned up against the counter and leaned into kiss me. I shoved a piece of ham in his mouth.

"Whaf wad that fur" he said but it was muffled by ham.

Then I smacked him on the arm and said " Don't talk with your mouth full"

just then Esme came in and said "I need to talk to you two."

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! So exciting so if i get 35 reviews i will update friday 


	11. Suprise!

Recap: Esme came in and said "I need to talk to you two"

Bpov

She didn't look mad or angry she just looked like Esme.

"Ok" I said grabbing some Doritos and putting them on my plate.

"Well since your having a baby you're going to need a house"

"Esme no house" Edward said.

"Bella I set up an appointment with Carlisle tomorrow."

"Alright no more talking I'm hungry" Edward laughed and followed me to the living room.

** Bella's Birthday**

Bpov

It was my birthday. The baby bump was getting bigger you could see it in everything I wore. I had a doctor's appointment and I was definitely pregnant I was 2 months pregnant. I would be due in March sometime. Edward and I told my dad. He wasn't surprised actually and he told me next time I take a pregnancy test I need to hide it better.

I was going somewhere 'secret' for my birthday. I wondered where it was as Edward drove me there.

We entered a small neighborhood called 'Spring Creek' I was officially confused. We pulled up in a drive way of an absolutely gorgeous house. It had two floors and was white.

Edward turned to me and smiled then opened his door and got out. He opened my door and helped me out.

I grabbed his hand "Where are we?" I asked

he said "I'm not telling you"

I sighed and opened the door.  
The lights were off and when I turned them on.

My friends and family popped out and screamed "surprise" I almost had a heart attack.


	12. Presents

"Alice" I asked "Yes" she said skipping over to me. " Are their nachos here" I whispered in her ear "yes Bella there are nachos" I felt the smile spread across my face as I followed her to the kitchen area.

*20 minutes later*

"Present time!" Alice said as she carried the presents and sat them on the black loveseat. I walked over to them and sat down Edward sat on the floor under me. Carlisle and Esme sat on the actual sofa next to me. Then Rosalie and Emmett sat next to them. Alice sat next to Emmett and jasper sat on the floor under her, and Charlie sat in the black recliner. I still wasn't sure whose house this was.

"Ok Carlisle and Esme should probably give you their present first" Charlie said with the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen.

"Here you go" Esme said handing me a box with blue ribbon on it I pulled the ribbon off it and opened the box.

In it was a silver key with 'Bella' written on it in blue faux sapphires. I looked up at them with a confused expression "What's it for?" I asked Esme smiled.

"Well you are welcoming a child into the world so you need a house right?" everyone in the room looked at me and smiled.  
I quickly caught on they had bought me and Edward a house.

"Esme, Carlisle, I can't accept a house and plus where is the house at?" I looked at Alice who pointed up to the ceiling. This was my house.

"Bella. Carlisle, me, and Charlie have already discussed it and its final this is your and Edwards new home." I felt tears form up in my eyes and flood over.

I ran over to Esme and Carlisle then hugged them. Then, I ran over to my dad and hugged him. "I love you guys so much" I said wiping the tears away.

I walked back over to my seat and grabbed the present from Rosalie and Emmett. It was a cardboard box I opened it and inside was a pink shirt that said "Lets get one thing straight you're fat I'm pregnant".

"Oh my gosh guys I love it thanks".

The next present was from Alice it was a big box. I opened it had two maternity shirts in it, a maternity sweatshirt, and a swimsuit.

"A swimsuit?"  
"Ask Edward" she said.

I looked over to Edward and he told me "Well Monday morning we are driving to California to spend a week their just you and me."

A smile spread across my face just me and him. Me likey.

"Well I and Esme are going to go home see you guys later.'' Carlisle said.

Five minutes later everyone had left.  
"So, Where is your present" I asked Edward we were lying down on the couch together. He smirked and grabbed two boxes from his pocket. I opened the first one it had a heart necklace in it. I started to cry I wiped the tears away and opened the other box. In it was a silver ring with a heart on it.

I asked "Will you put them on me?" he smiled and latched the necklace around my neck.

He kissed the back of my neck and sucked. "You better not give me a hickey"

"I won't" he mumbled.

When he stopped attacking my neck he slid the ring on my finger and sighed.

"You like that don't you" I asked him

"Yes" he said.

"Well, I'm tired let's go to bed" I said standing up and walking upstairs he followed me.

I walked into a room with a queen sized bed in it

. "Where are my clothes?" I asked he answered by pointing to a big closet.

I walked in there and changed into my Victoria secret lace trim leopard print thong, and a tank top that said 'nice junk' on it. I brushed my teeth and hair then went to the bedroom.

Edward looked at me and said " Want to have sex" I must have blushed like five different colors of red.

"No" I said because I was tired.

"You are such a cock blocker"

"Whatever" I said and climbed into bed I kissed him goodnight and feel asleep.

**HEY THE PICTURES ARE ON THE PROFILE**


	13. Names

Epov

I woke up and looked next to me Bella was laying there with one hand on her stomach and the other hand on my heart.

I smiled and sat up; she groaned and pulled me on top of her.

"Don't go" she whispered

"I have to go to the bathroom"

"I'm hungry" she said getting up.

When I got done I went downstairs Bella was standing in the kitchen pouring frosted flakes into a bowl.

She wasn't in her shirt anymore; she was only in her leopard print thong and matching bra.

Hmmmmm…. I'm hard. Stupid cock.

"Hey horny" Bella said waving her hand in my face

"what"

"Do you want frosted flakes or not"

"No."

"Fine" she said stroking my length and then walking to the living room and sitting on the couch

. "So, I was thinking we need to think of baby names"

"ok I like Claire or Elizabeth for girls."

"I like Noah or Edward for boys" she said smiling.

"So Elizabeth Claire Cullen, for a girl, and Edward Noah Cullen for a boy"

"Yeah" she was happy. I was happy.

**SO anyways im sick so this is the best i could do. Pics of her thong and bra on profile.**


	14. Sonic, and appoinments

*********** 3 Months Pregnant***********

BPOV

"Urgg!" I muttered under my breath as I tried to button my jeans. I was so fat. It mad me so pissed off I could cry. Three months so far and I have a bump and im bloated. I was wasting my time trying to fit in these jeans they were a size 5 and im probably a size 1000. I tried sucking in one more time, it failed. I sunk to the floor and sulked. I could feel the tears building up. Edward was a day class, for young musicians. It was Saturday and I had an appointment I was upset he couldn't come. I decided to wpe my damn tears and stop being a pussy. I threw on some sweats put my hair in a ponytail and put on my converse.  
*** Doctors appointment***  
_I love you. Im sorry I cant make it.I will make it up to you, I swear ;) ~Edward  
I love you too. Its fine, and I will remember that. ;) ~Bella_

"Mrs. Swan, the nurse will guide you to your room" Said the lady person at the desk, who looked at me like I was a slut. Whatever I thought to myself giving her a cocky grin when I passed by. The nurse smiled and greeted me with a handshake when I reached the threshold. "Hi , how are you today?" she said leading me too my room. "As good as I can be being 18 and 3 months pregnant." I huffed. "Ah well I don't judge im sure you have a reasonable explaination, or you and your boyfriend where playing around" She chuckled. She had braces with purple and black rubberbands, she had dirty blonde hair that looked teased. And her name tag read Heather Kurtich. "Yeah. Hey can I ask you something?" I wondered how old she was she looked about my age. "Sure hun. Ask away" "Well how old are you?" I questioned. "Me. Im 18 years old I graduated and now im in colllege getting my degree. But my dad works here so I work here partime." "Oh" I sighed. She had finished high school and was in college something I might never get to do. The tears started brimming in my eyes. I quickly rubbed them away. "Here we are. Room 203" She said as she unlocked the door and turned on the lights. There was a sonogram, magazines, a tv with baby videos, and a bed. "Take a seat the doctor should be right In here." She said as she shut the door behind her. I sighed as I grabbed a magizine and sat on the bed. I was reading a magazine about abortions and how they are performed. Silent tears rolled down my cheek as I read on about how they suck the baby apart then crush its head. I wiped them away and put the magazine away. Right as I sat down the doctor came in. He had red hair and green eyes. He smiled at me and sat down in his chair. "Hi im doctor lee your doctor for until that baby pops right out of you." He chuckled. "Hi im bella swan its nice to meet you." I said reaching out to shake his hand. "So shall we get started?" He asked I nodded my head eagerly and he laughed.

***After the doctors appointment***  
It was edwards lunch break so I decided to pick him and me some sonic and go take it to him so we could eat lunch together. I pulled into the parking lot at the college where he took his classes. I saw him outside and smiled, he hadn't seen me yet, but watching him run his hands through his bronze hair, was beautiful. I dropped my keys on the floor of the car why'll I was busy oggiling. "Shit" I whispered as I tried to fish the keys out from under the seat. I finally got them and looked up again, but this time I didn't like what I saw. The strawberry blonde was sitting next to Edward, she obviously was interested considering the fact she had her hand rubbing up and down his thigh. He looked uncomforatable. Oh hell no mama isn't gonna play this game. I got out of the car and stomped over to them. I caught half of their conversation, "Eddie why are you ignoring me?" she whispered seductively to him. "Tanya I already explained this to you I love bella and not you, she is pregnant with my child you are not. So please fuck off." He muttered the last part. I walked up infrot of them and coughed. Tanya looked up with a mortified expression, edward on the other hand sighed in relief. "Hello, Isabella long time since I saw you." She hissed. "Its bella, and yes it has been a rather long time, I see your harrasing edward, again" I spat back with as much venom as I could. "Well Its not harrasment if you like it" she said and edward scoffed. "Tanya I think you should leave now." I hissed. "Yes I really must be going. It was nice seeing you Eddie." She said as she walked to her cadalaic and got in. "Hey baby" Edward whispered pulling me into his lap. "Hi, I brought us lunch." I said as he grabbed my hand and used his thumb to draw circles on it. "Mmm race you" he said as he slid out from under me and ran to my blue bug. "Urg" I said as I waddled to my side of the car and slid in. I glared at him and he just smiled as he rumeged through the bag looking for his food. He smiled triumphently as he pulled out jalepeno poppers. "Baby you are the best, and by the way I beat you here" he said with his mouth full of hamburger. " Yeah I noticed" I said before I took a bite of my chicken wrap and moaned. Sonic was the best, and I liked to moan to mess with edwards head. He looked over as I did it and winked at me. After we finished our lunch I was stuffed. He had to go back to class, so he kissed me goodbye and got out. I turned on my car and drove off. I pulled into the driveway of our new home, walked in and layed down on the couch. I was watching Teen Mom 2. I finally started to drift asleep, dreaming about Edward and me and our baby.


	15. Beach House

***** 4 Months pregnant*****

I was packing for me and Edward's mini vacation we were suspossed to take a month ago but he was busy and so was I. We were going to California, I had never been there but Edward has he said it was beautiful and there was a beach house that Esme and Carlisle had built a couple years ago, but never used it. It was right on the shore so you could walk outside and feel the warm sand in between your toes. Me and him needed a getaway, we have barely touched each other since I got pregnant, I felt like he thought I was fat, but inside I knew he didn't. He had picked up a parttime job at the doctors office and I had been cleaning out my room at Charlies and moving stuff here, our house was turning out nice me and esme went shopping for the baby, next month said I could find out the sex of the baby, I was excited I could finally buy colored clothes. So far the babies room had all the safety crap down.

Edward was at work, again. I barely saw him, I barely talked to him, I barely texted him, he was so busy with college, young musicians class, and the partime job at the doctors.  
I hadn't really talked to anyone, it was almost Halloween. I had already ordered my Sailors outfit, Alice said she was going as tinkerbell, and Rosalie was going as a naughty kitty. We didn't tell the boys what we ordered we wanted to surprise them. My phone buzzed and brought me out of my mind why'll scaring the shit out of me at the same time.  
It was a text from edward saying that he was on his way home. I threw in a bag of lingerie from Fredricks, and I was ready to go I had my swimsuit that alice bought me, and those shirts and crap they bought me for my birthday.  
I looked down at my hand and saw the ring Edward got me for my birthday and sighed, I loved him and I hated we hadn't talked in so long. I brought the suitcases downstairs and sat on the couch and waited.  
He came in and ran upstairs without even saying hi, asshole.  
I walked upstairs and he was in the bathroom, with the door locked. "Baby?" I asked why'll tapping on the door.  
"What?" He hissed back at me.  
"Let me in?" I whined  
He unlocked the door and sat on the counter.  
"Whats wrong?" I questioned  
He moved his hand from his face, and he had a black eye. I gasped and ran over to him.  
"Edward what happended?" I yelled grabbing a washcloth and damping it.  
"Bella, I am so sick and tired of women flirting with me, so I was at the young musicians class and Tanya came and sat on my lap and her boyfriend saw and punched me in the face. Tanya just stood there with a smirk on her face."  
My blood boiled, I dabbed his eye with the washcloth, thinking about what I was going to do to her.  
I changed the topic to calm myself down.  
"So I packed your bag with your jeans and shorts and shirts and swimsuit. So we are ready to go."  
He smiled and replied "I got the key from Esme and we are staying for the week, just you and me alone, I had the fridge and pantries stocked with food."

I brought my face to his and kissed him, I melted, it had been so long since we kissed, or touched, or talked for that matter. He slid his hand down to my belly and rubbed small circles on it. We broke apart for air. He hopped off the counter and walked with me downstairs with his hand in mine. We got in his volvo and headed for California. I stared out the window thinking about the last couple of months. I started to fall asleep.

*5 Hours later*

"Bella, we are here darling" He whispered softly in my ear

My eyes fluttered open and looked at the sight before me, it was a stone pathway with the occasional sea shells and tiki lights that light the way.  
I unbuckled and walked up to it where edward was standing in the threshold waiting for me.

*20 minutes later*

We had unpacked and he gave me a tour of the house, he was watching tv and playing his guitar, why'll I was making chicked alfredo for dinner. It was mine and his favorite food and has been since we were 2.

I loved this little beach house it had the beach theme, seashells on the window seal, paintings of the sunset and ocean, it was simple and you could tell Esme had alice help because there was a lot of blue, and blue is my favorite color. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the t.v. being turned off.

I turned my head, and Edward was in his swimsuit. His perfectly sculpted chest was glowing from the sun, he knew how he effected me and he thought it was funny to tease me. He walked over as I was putting our dinner on a plate.

He tried to wrap his arms all the way around me, but the bump made it impossible.

He sighed and kissed my neck, "Did you put that on just to tease me?" I asked after a we got done eating and I was washing our dishes.

"Yes, and I also thought you might want to go swimming." He answered sitting on the couch picking up his guitar and strumming it.

"I'm enormous, I bet you can't find a whale out there that is bigger than me." I said plopping down on the couch next to him.

He smiled and said "Baby, you are not fat, your pregnant, there is a huge diffference."

"Yeah, well I will go swimming but im not happy about it." I said stomping off to the bathroom.

I pulled out the skimpy little two piece blue swimsuit.  
I put it on and looked in the mirror, nothing had changed besides the ballon I was supporting. My thighs were a little chunkier, but my arms, face, and ass hadn't changed, I was lucky. When my mom was pregnant with me she was huge everywhere. I didn't have stretch marks, or any other imperfection.

I walked out with my head held high, because I know that Edward would always find me beautiful.


	16. Over

*Night two of mini vacation*

"Wanna take a shower with me baby?" I asked after we got done swimming, last night I wore one of my skimpy lingerie sets but he was already asleep.

We hadn't had sex since I got pregnant and I felt like he didn't find me attractive anymore.

"Not really, im kind of tired, I'll take one tommorow." He sighed as he flopped on the bed in his boxers.

"Fine, WE will take one tommorow together." I retorted.

EPOV

I knew bella wanted to have sex, so did I, I had been spreading myself to thin, with work and college and music class.

BPOV

I dried my hair and put on another skimpy outfit and walked out of the bathroom, he was asleep, again. I felt tears pooling over my eyes, why'll I put on my sweatpants and edwards sweatshirt. I walked out of the bedroom after putting a blanket on him and waddled to the kitchen. I grabbed a jar of pickles and a jar of peanut butter and headed for the couch. I watched my Pretty Little Liars season 1, and ate pickles and peanut butter. I eventually cried myself to sleep cradeling my stomach, my baby, because at this point I didn't know its future.

EPOV

I woke up alone with a blanket over me, I walked into the bathroom and saw a couple of skimpy outfits tossed around the bathroom, they were new with the tags. She had bought them, for me, to impress me, and I had fallen asleep before she got to show me.

I walked into the living room and pretty little liars was playing, there was peanut butter and pickles, and bella in a ball with her hands cradeling her stomach, a puddle of drool on the couch coushin, and dried tears on her cheek. Fuck. She had cried over me, the asshole. I had been so tired I wouldn't take a shower with her, I was such an ass. I walked outside and got in the car and drove to the store to get her something nice.

BPOV

I woke up and tip toed to go check on Edward, he was gone, I called for him, no answer. I walked outside and he wasn't there, neither was the volvo. He left, no note, no text, I wondered if he had left for good. I put on my swimsuit and went swimming, by myself again. I was getting used to being alone it wasn't that bad actually, time to think for myself.

After I got done I decided to call ali, she always had an answer for my problems.

The phone rang once before her pixie voice answered "Hi bellsie!" she exclaimed

"Hi" I sighed

"Whats wrong?" she questioned worriedly

"I don't know, I woke up and edward is gone and so is his volvo. I don't feel wanted anymore, what should I do?" I asked as I changed into a summer dress and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, bella if you ask my opinion you and edward didn't plan your relationship right, im just telling my thoughts. I think it should be the first kiss on like the 3rd date, the I love you's when you actually love that person, marriage, and then kids." She answered.

I thought about it, she was right, I had done it wrong, all wrong, I was pregnant, me and edward hadn't even been on one date. It was lust, not love, what had I done? I have been wondering why it didn't feel right, because it wasn't love. I can't believe it had taken me this long to realize, I didn't realize it until now, when I was pregnant, I am so stupid.

"Alice, thank you for making me realize, its not love it's lust, I got to go." I rushed out and hung up the phone.

I had to end it, not our friendship, but our relationship yes. I don't even know if it was lust, but certainly not love, no because if it was lust he would wanna touch me, and have sex with me, and kiss me. So that's it he was just putting up with me, not love nor lust, tolerance. I started crying as I packed my suitcase up and sat on the couch. I put on Glee and sat there till he got there, when he did, it was hard.

He walked through the door with dinner, and Irises, my favorite flower, and that crooked grin on his face.

I started crying and he ran over to me and asked "What's wrong, bells?"

" Edward this is so hard for me to do, but I have come to a realization, we don't love each other, we put up with each other like we always have since we were little, im sorry, but I think we need to break up." I huffed it all out at once.

The look on his face was mortified, like he had seen a ghost. "But bella I do love you, and I have since we were 15, I have loved you for three years. I'm in love with you and im in love with the fact your pregnant with our baby." He proclaimed.

"Edward its not love, its tolerance, not lust either, tolerance. And the sooner you realize it the better, im sorry, but im breaking up with you, our bags our packed lets just go home. We can eat on the way there, I like the irises, thanks." I said walking out the door with a dumbfounded Edward in the doorway.

I put the suitcases in the trunk and started the volvo.

Edward dragged his feet and got in the car and away we went.

* The next day*

It was quiet on the way home, and in the house when we got home.

It was the morning and he was at the table drinking his coffee. "So, I was thinking, we could put the baby up for adoption, because I cant raise pickle(the baby) by its self" I said preparing eggs.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders " I don't really care, im going out with addison, he wants to hang out maybe get some drinks I'll be home whenever." And with that he left.

I cried and cried and cried some more.

I took my vitamins and cleaned the house, and did some other stuff. By the time I got done it was 12 o'clock midnight, and edward still wasn't home yet, no answers on his phone, I was getting worried.

Finally, I fell asleep on the couch.

At 3 in the morning I woke up to someone slamming on the door, I quietly tiptoed over and snuck a peek through the curtains, it was Edward, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. I sighed and unlocked the door and in he stumbled drinking still.

"Edward, how much have you had to drink?" I asked shutting and locking the door.

He answered by puking on the floor and then he said something that would change my life, for now.

He looked at me and said "Better clean that up fat ass bitch."

The next thing I knew he had a red handprint on his face.

I was screaming and throwing things. I took the bottle of whiskey and threw it on the sidewalk and it broke and went into a billion pieces.

"GET THE FUCK OUT EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU'RE AN UNDERAGED DRINKING ASSHOLE WHO CARES ABOUT NOBODY BUT HIMSELF! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! IT IS NO LONGER OUR HOUSE ITS MINE AND MY BABY'S! NOT YOUR BABY MINE! IM CALLING EMMETT TO COME GET YOU! WE ARE THROUGH!" I screamed at him then pushed him out the door.

I went upstairs pushed the screen out of the window in my bedroom and threw all his belongings out, his shampoo, personal items, clothes, underwear, shoes, all scattered on my lawn.

I picked up the phone and started crying when emmett picked up the phone. "Belly, what's wrong?" he asked, I explained everythin the screaming the crying the break up, the drinking.

15 minutes later he came and shoved Edward in his hummer and came to see me.

He walked in and let me cry on his shirt, he fixed the screen on the window, and helped me clean up the puke.

He told me he would check on me tommorow, then left when I fell asleep.

My life was going down hill, and I felt sick to my stomach.

**Ok guys, i finally have been writing like crazy, im so happy with these last two chapters, and go on my polyvore account "iluvtwilight98" to see all the outfits so far for the story, i hope you love these chapters!**

~iluvtwilight98


	17. Thanksgiving

*5 months pregnant*

I sat in the waiting room and stared at the ceiling, the smile I wore on my face was as long as the room. The doctors office got some advanced sonogram and called me and told me to come in and we could find out the sex of the baby. My foot was moving around, making the paper on the bed scrunch. I felt the baby move around a lot and sit on my bladder, I haven't felt it kick yet.

Then, came in and sat down on his spinny chair. "Are you excited about seeing the sex of the baby?" he asked turning nobs and pressing buttons .

"Mhm" I rushed out, he laughed and got out the gel, "you know the drill" he said popping the cap open.

I lifted up my shirt and he squirted a quarter sized amount on my stomach, it was cold but I was used to it, he pulled a remote like sensor on my stomach and moved around the gel. Suddenly a soft steady heartbeat filled the room, then on the flatscreen a blue image came up. Pickle was laying down and little bubbles were in my stomach.

A confused expression came across my face, moved it around some more, looking for something.

"What are those little circles?" I asked trying to get a closer look, "It's blowing bubbles" he laughed.

Blowing bubbles? Was that even possible? He took a picture, he still hadn't told me what the baby was.

He moved it down some more, "Ahhh" he sighed. "What is it?" I asked, my heart speeding up.

"Well, it's a girl" he exclaimed, a girl, Elizabeth Claire Cullen, "Elizabeth…" I whispered smiling, a silent tear sliding down my cheek. He wiped my stomach clean and handed me 10 copies of Elizabeth blowing bubbles. I drove home and climbed into bed, tommorow was thanksgiving and I was going to Esme and Carlisles, they were having Edward over, which was fine because he deserved to know about Elizabeth.

*Next Morning*

I had made the stuffing and put little pink bows on the pictures, I also put pink around the edges. I arrived at the house and headed up the stairs. Edward's car was already here, great. I was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and maternity jeggings with gray flats.

My stomach was pretty big and people marveled at it. I opened the door and walked in, I heard clinging of glasses and the tiny pixie laugh of Alice. I walked in to the dining room and the smell of ham hit me in the face and my stomach roared. Everyone greeted me and asked me about the baby, I figured the boys were outside cooking. I snuck upstairs and went to Edwards room, his room was organized and arranged like he never left home.I opened his curtains and looked down into the backyard, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling, Edward was cooking the ham and Carlisle was watching giving him directions. I walked downstairs and waited at the dining room table not wanting to be in all the action. I was deciding whether or not I should be nice or give Edward the cold shoulder. And of course he walked in and sat the ham in the middle of the table, he gave me a crooked smile then left the room. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie hanging sloppely from his neck. Everyone started pilling in the dining room, fighting over chairs and who would sit by who. Everyone got about five servings of food and started eating. Everyone was sharing stuff about there life and I suddenly felt awkward like the conversation was going to land on me.

I had to find a sneaky way to tell them. I looked around for little things I could use as a hint. My eyes landed on the napkins, some were blue and the others were pink, they were left over from birthdays.

"Can someone hand me a pink napkin please?" I asked, hoping someone would catch on.

"Sure, here you go" said Emmett handing me a handful and returning to his plate filled with food.

Then, as if a lightbulb clicked, Alice and Jaspers head flicked up, looking at me. And like dominoes, the table started understanding one by one. Alice had to ask what everyone was wondering, "So, Bella found out what the baby is today" she said.

I nodded my head in agreement. I pulled out little blue bags and passed them out, I choose blue because then people would think she was a boy. Alice was the first one to open up the bag and pull out a picture, she fake gasped along with Jasper.

Everyone else pulled there tissue paper out and awwed.

Edward's face was a mixture of love and one thousand other in describable emotions.

I saw him say to himself "Elizabeth…" I felt Elizabeth kick, I grabbed my stomach and gasped. It was like she heard him speak her name and she replied.

"Are you ok Bella? Is it the baby?" Esme asked arising from her chair.

"No, I just was surprised, she kicked for the first time." Edward smiled because he knew why she kicked.

After dinner and dessert I was feeling tired so I went and layed on Edwards bed, curled into the poistion I had started sleeping in the night he left. I heard the voices downstairs get fainter as I fell asleep.


	18. Nightmare

I was in a unfamiliar room.

I had fallen asleep in Edward's room but I guess someone moved me here. I looked around and called out "Hello?", suddenly I had a sharp pain in my stomach and the room went white.

I instinctively grabbed my stomach, but there was nothing there, no baby, no bump, no sign Elizabeth ever excisted.

The smell of rust and salt filled the air, the smell was familiar, blood. It came seeping out of my legs like Niagra Falls and turned my white close red, I heard a _dripdripdrip_ as it fell on the floor.

_What __is __going __on? __Where __am __i? __Wheres __Elizabeth?_

"Help!" I screamed my throat feeling like it was on fire.

I moved slowly off the bed and walked towards the wall, I reached out to touch it and it reflected the same thing I was doing.

_A mirror? _

It started reflecting everything I was doing.

"Mommy?" A voice like windchimes called out, "Elizabeth?" I called back with hope that she was ok.

I turned around to look but there was no one there, nothing but the blood trailing behind me and the hospital bed.

A tap caused me to turn back to the mirror, a little girl stood infront of me.

She was beautiful, her hair hair was in a pontail on the top of her head and her light brown hair came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green and suddenly flickered hazel when she smiled. She had on a red and green dress with a peppermint on it. She looked like Edward and me, she had a front tooth missing and had a locket around her neck that said Elizabeth.

"Baby?" I asked my voice hushed in fear someone was listening, she whispered "Mommy whats wrong?" she asked pointing to the blood still dripping from me.

"I don't know baby, I need you to tell me whats going on." She frowned and tears formed in her eyes.

"Daddy took me away remember? He said that I can't be around James anymore, remember mommy?"

"Who's James?" I asked in fear of what was going on.

"He's your boyfriend mommy, he hurts you and me sometimes because he says im bad." She said and with her shaky hand pulled up her sleeve to reveal bruises and hand prints on her little arms.

"Baby, where's daddy?" I asked, she was about to answer then shut her mouth and looked around.

"Elizabeth, answer me, whats wrong? Where's daddy?" I asked and then a man came running towards Claire.

He was blonde and muscular with a pissed off expression.

He pulled a knife from his back pocket and came towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Run baby run! Go Claire go!" she started to run but he was faster.

He grabbed her arm and put the knife up to her neck.

The tears were pooling from her and my eyes now.

He turned to me and said "You should have forgiven Edward when you had the chance, now she pays the price." he turned back to Elizabeth and stabbed her.

"NO!NO!Elizabeth!" I screamed and pounded on the glass.

My sobbing became uncontrolable and I screamed and screamed as my baby laid there dead.

James walked through the glass and started shaking me "Its your fault she was a bad girl and you were still in love with him" he said throuhg gritted teeth and start  
ed shaking me violently.

A white light suddenly appeared through the glass, I walked towards it and It suck me in, the shaking got softer and softer. The tears flowed aster and faster though as I looked up and Edward was there.

"Bella, wake up, its ok, it was just a bad dream." The velvety voice came to me and I was in Edwards room.

I looked down and my stomach was back in a balloon shape and everything was back to normal. Edward had shut the door and it was dark outside, I heard voices outside and saw the fire going.

_It__was__just__a__dream..Thank__god._

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked his voice concerned.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." I said wiping tears from my cheeks, his eyes changed from concerned to relaxed.

"So.. pickle is a girl, that's perfect" he said laying down next to me.

I moved his hand to my stomach and I told him "Say her name" he gave me a confused expression but said "Elizabeth" she instantly kicked where his hand was.

His face was priceless, he rubbed my stomach in amazement.

"Is that only when I say it?" he asked

"yep"

"Edward, I miss you"

"I miss you too Bella, I am so sorry for everything and your right we didn't do any of this right, I don't regret a single minute of it though."

"I want us to start over, I want the first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." He laughed at my child hood rhyme.

"We can't really do it right though, we have already fallen in love and had a baby." He sighed looking down at my large belly.

"You know we didn't really have a first kiss, maybe we could go on a date?" I said

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me Saturday night?" he asked with a crooked smile spreading across his face.

"Why yes I would."

"So what was that nightmare about" he asked, my smile turned into a frown and I told him the story.

He pulled me into his arms and said everything was going to be ok.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Just no more drinking ok?" he laughed and nodded his head.

We went down stairs and hung out with the family, the his mood was lighter now that we walked hand in hand.

Alice gave me an approving smile and I knew I would her about this later.

Next week Emmett was turning 20, and Saturday night was my date with Edward, I had all these thoughts to go to sleep with tonight.

Edward walked me out to my car and opened the door for me.

I backed out of the driveway and he waved goodbye.

I couldn't wait for Saturday night, wait yes I could because I had a feeling Alice would be dressing me up that night.

I got home and hopped in bed, i laid there silently and then smiled and yelled "Yes!"

Nothing could ruin this moment.


	19. California King Bed

*Friday morning, the day before the date*

*BPOV*

It was the day before my date and I sat on the porch eating an apple waiting for Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, to pick me up for a girls day at the mall.

Edward ring was tight on my finger*they didn't get engaged, he gave that to her as a birthday present remember?* and his necklace was hanging decadently from my neck. I was wearing sweats and Edward's sweatshirt, I knew Alice would scowl and scold me but my excuse was going to be that I could take off my clothes easily to try stuff on.

A blue minivan pulled up and Alice hopped out and skipped over to me. I figured this van was Rosalie's since she was the one driving, all though I could be wrong.

"Nuh uh, little girls in the back" Rosalie scolded pointing in the back were Alice and Esme sat,

Esme shook her head and said "Bella, sit up front."

I sat down and turned on my seat heater, it was cold outside and flurries were falling. I asked Rosalie about the van, she told me she would tell me later. We arrived at the mall 20 minutes later, the day after thanksgiving and it was crazy. Black Friday. I had to beg Alice not to take me but she talked me into it by using words like "baby clothes, lingerie, Christmas stuff" I couldn't resist.

Esme headed off to start Christmas shopping for the family, we were having a huge Christmas at her house this year. I was in my own little Christmas world, I wanted my house to be the brightest and beautifulest house on the block.

I told the girls I would be back later and walked off, stopping and buying a banana and strawberry smoothie on the way.

I walked up to a store called "Christmas Galore" it was filled with festive colors and trees and it was like a winter wonderland. I walked in and immediately started shopping, 2 advent calendars for me and Edward, a green and red glittery sign that said "don't get your tinsel in a tangle", and a green 10 feet tall prelight tree.

I had to get a shopping cart then I headed for Hollister, I got some cute little skirts for Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. I also found a cute floral skirt for me when I lost all this baby weight, then I bought Edward a new sweatshirt and a couple of white Hollister shirts that would hug his muscles...

Then, I headed for Baby Boutique, the place was pink and blue with frills and curls and rattles hanging from the ceiling. There was a room with multiple cribs and toys, babies with cute clothes sat on the floor giggling and playing. I headed to the book section and pulled of "What to expect when you're expecting, Months:6-8, Baby names A-Z, and you and your baby." I walked over to the clothes and pulled off a two piece set with booties that was pink and had "daddy's little angel" on it. I bought her a pink little rattle with lace around it, a pair of baby converse, and pink boots with fur.

I went to the music store and bought Edward and myself cds, being sure to pick up some Snoop and Salt n Pepper. I bought Edward a book full of empty staffs so he could write his own music.

It felt like it had been hours when I met the girls in the food court, we had a mixture of Subway, Auntie Anne's, and American Cookie. Once we got done eating we got our nails and toenails done.

Alice dragged me to Victoria's Secret and bought me a bunch of skimpy shit and then showed me the dress she got me for tomorrow night.

I got home and wrapped presents, I felt like I should wait for Edward to help me put up Christmas Decorations, I ate my leftovers from lunch and cuddled on the couch.

I watched 30 rock and spent time laughing my ass off, I pulled out my iPod touch and put on music for Elizabeth, she didn't move until Salt n Peppas "None of your business came on" she started kicking a lot causing me to laugh even more. When the song went off she laid on my bladder and I had to run to the bathroom.

I went and got in bed and laid there and turned over repeatedly,

I decided to call Edward.

It rung for not even five seconds and he picked up "Bella, what's wrong?" he panicked causing me to laugh inside

"Nothing, just a little lonely, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and keep me company?" I asked biting my lip.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll be there soon" he sounded uneasy.

Whatever.

I got up and put on his favorite short shorts and put my hair up in a ponytail and put on lip gloss, dress to impress, right? I smacked my cheeks to make them look rosy, tossed all my baby books on the bed like I was reading them, I should be but shopping is more important.

Wait… Did I just say that? Oh god a day with Alice is not what I needed.

_Knock__Knock_.

The sound made me jump, I got up and answered the door, and he flashed me a crooked smile and held up a duffel bag. I giggled, he always made me laugh without even trying, and it was the little things that made me smile.

He waltzed in and nodded, "I like what you've done with the place, sweet cheeks" he winked and threw his bag on the couch.

"Sweet cheeks? My face cheeks or ass cheeks?"

"Well your ass cheeks, but i like your face too"

"Well, thanks, I guess..."

His eyes narrowed on the bags on the kitchen table and he said "Yesssss!"

He ran over and grabbed the bags and brought them back down to the couch.

I grabbed the ones from Hollister and The Music Store and wiggled my finger with an "Uh uh uh!"

He pouted but opened the rest of the bags. He looked through the baby stuff and then through the Christmas stuff. "Mhm, were you planning on putting these heavy items up by yourself young lady?"

"Never" I gasped clutching my chest.

"I was planning on having a strong man help me put these things up." He puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles, I squealed.

30 minutes later when I yawned he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me and his bag upstairs.

He laid me lightly on the bed then took off his shirt and pants, I had to wipe my mouth, no matter how many times I saw his chest I could never get over how perfectly sculpted and carved it was.

He climbed into bed next to me and noticed all my books, he read the titles with a squeaky voice and mocked a couple of chapters.

He tossed the books on the floor then turned over to face me, our foreheads were touching, he reached up and we interlocked fingers.

He reached over and pulled his iPod touch and put on "California king bed" by Rihanna, He started to sing it to me, his warm breathe washed over me like a wave, I shudder but only moved closer, I started in.

Once the song was over, I started laughing and snorting,

"Your *snort* so *giggle* chessey!" I laughed.

"Mmm well I felt as if I must serenade my woman" he said pulling me closer to him and giving me Eskimo kisses.

"You're my Bella" he whispered inches away from my mouth

"You're my Edward" I hummed.

"Forever?" I asked biting my lip,

"And always" he answered.

I smiled and pecked his lips, he cradled my face and pulled me in for a kiss, it was real, I felt the shock everyone talks about, the fire works, the moment when you know the person you've been looking for has been here all along waiting, you didn't know it until this very moment, and it happened.

The kiss was real; I was at this moment a fool for love.

People always argued about you being too young for love, you don't choose love, the love finds you and Is buried away until a moment like this.

We smiled against each others lips.

He drew circles on my stomach, thigh, arm, little signs of love.

There were butterflies, I had never felt before, the man before me was my best friend, and my soulmate, and suddenly I felt nervous around him because I was in love.

**I****had****to****make****this****chapter****just****a****little****cheesey!****I****mean****come****on,****how****sweet****was****that?  
California****King****Bed****is****the****song****for****this****chapter,****obviously!****C:**  
**Peaceout!  
~iluvtwilight98**


	20. Lucky

**Listen to Jason Mraz's "Lucky" for the date part of the story!**c:"

"Oh Bella, hold still!" Alice squeaked at me, holding the flat iron close to my neck, I drew in a quick breath. I had 30 minutes till the date and she was almost done with my "Bella Barbie time".

I was wearing a black lace rose dress and black platforms, my makeup was smoky eyes with pink lip gloss, my hair was straight with a rose clip holding back my bangs and I had on the ring and necklace Edward got me. Once Alice got done she left the bathroom and I looked into the mirror, I looked pretty good, my stomach was still sticking out but not as much.

"Bella your dates here!" screamed Alice from downstairs, I grabbed my black pea coat and headed down the stairs, only tripping once.

Edward was at the bottom of the stairs talking to Alice, he had on blue jean skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. He smiled when I reached to bottom step and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"Alright you too, be safe and have her home by 12 or I'm calling the police" Alice scolded pushing us out the door.

We got into the car and he drove off, with a waving Alice on the porch.

"You look very pretty Bella" he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I ducked my head and blushed "Thanks" I said quietly and shyly.

I had no idea where we were going, I had other things to worry about. The holidays, I loved them. Over the holidays Renee would usually like to see me, tell me she missed me and one day I could move to Phoenix with her and Phil. Renee was my mom, and a very touchy subject, she was abusive. Or at least she used to be.

~~~When I was two, she came home drunk, screaming about demons. I hid under the bed, she walked around the house looking for me. Once I thought she was gone I ran from the bed and grabbed the phone. I dialed Charlie's number, he was at work. I tried to be quiet but she heard me talking and dragged me from under the bed. I kicked and screamed but she didn't let go, she slapped me so I would shut up. I was quiet, she drug me to the kitchen and slammed my head on the counter and I passed out. That was all I remembered, Charlie gained full custody and Renee was sent to a mental institution and charged with child abuse. I hadn't talked to her since I was fourteen, she showed up when me and Edward were upstairs in my room and Charlie was at work.

She knocked on the door, I turned to Edward and we walked down the stairs together. I opened the door and Edward stood behind me squeezing my hand.

"Charlie's not home." I said quietly not making eye contact with her.

It was four days till Christmas; she had visited me when I was six and every year since.

"Bella! How nice to see you sweetheart! I'm not here to see Charlie, I'm here for you. Charlie said I could stay here until he got home. Could I come in?" she exclaimed.

"Uh actually Charlie said that he is supposed to be here when I let someone in so I can't let you in. Bye." I went to shut the door but she jammed her foot in there.

"Bella let me in!" She said through gritted teeth her eyes got wide.

I looked back at Edward he pushed me out of the way and opened the door. "Mrs. Renee, if you want to wait in the car until Charlie gets home which will be in about five minutes, that's fine, but you're not allowed in."

She through her head back and laughed.

Then, Charlie walked up, Renee's eyes got wide and she backed up.

I and Edward went upstairs, he threw himself on the bed and sighed, I climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach. He opened his eyes and watched me; I hovered over him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear, his breathing hitched and he rolled over so he was on top of me.

"No problem" he whispered into my ear and kissed me.~~~~

I smiled at the memory, fourteen was the year I started feeling something for him.

We pulled into the driveway of his house, a confused look spread across my face. Why were we at his house? All the cars were gone, Carlisle should be home. He led me out of the car and to the backyard, there was a candlelight dinner and there were twinkling lights hanging from Esme's vines. I sat down quietly; there was soup, salad, bread sticks and mushroom ravioli. Edward went inside without saying a word to me, I put my elbow on the table and tossed back sparkling cider, wishing it was wine. He came back out with his guitar and sheets of paper. He started tuning his guitar. "So what's this? I asked pointing to the papers on the table.

He smiled "Pick it up and when it's your queue follow the lyrics."

When we were thirteen he discovered my singing talent, but I barely sang.(Bella in Italics)

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
across the water across the deep blue ocean  
under the open sky, oh my, baby i'm trying

_Boy i hear you in my dreams  
i feel your whisper across the sea  
i keep you with me in my heart  
you make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky i'm in love with my best friend  
lucky to have been where i have been  
lucky to be coming home again  
ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
waiting for a love like this  
every time we say goodbye  
i wish we had one more kiss  
i'll wait for you i promise you, i will

I'm lucky i'm in love with my best friend  
lucky to have been where i have been  
lucky to be coming home again

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
lucky to be coming home someday_

And so i'm sailing through the sea  
to an island where we'll meet  
you'll hear the music fill the air  
i'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees  
move so pretty you're all i see  
as the world keeps spinning 'round  
you hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky i'm in love with my best friend  
lucky to have been where i have been  
lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
ooh ooh ooh, ooh

He finished, I had tears in my eyes, he looked up at me and smiled.  
"I wrote it"

"It's amazing" I laughed.

We ate and talked about when we were little and I told him my fear of Renee and the holidays. He told me he would take care of it. We finished dinner and laid on blankets in the yard looking up at the stars.  
I climbed on top of him and kissed his cheek "thank you" I whispered.

He rolled over on top of me "No problem" he whispered kiss my ear. I giggled.

"You're my Bella" he said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"You're my Edward" I yawned.

He took me home and we fell asleep in our bed.

**Oh the holidays, the most beautiful and stressful time of the year. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Quanza. Have a Happy New year, also. Check out my profile for Outfits from the story. I read through my story and realized i didn't have any history to it so im going to have flashbacks and more backup stories included in here now. Ta ta for now my lovelies. **


	21. Flour Angels

_Christmas Eve_

BPOV

I and Edward had just put up the lights outside, there were twinkling white lights hanging from the roof. I stood in the kitchen only the fireplace and tree were light. I was making hot chocolate; Edward was outside, putting up a snow globe inflatable.

"Fuck" he yelled, I just laughed, he had been out there for an hour, and he stomped up the porch stairs mumbling cuss words.

He came inside and slammed the door, his nose was red and his face was pale. He brushed the snow off his coat and threw his boots across the room. "Fucking penguin snow globe" he muttered plopping down by the fire, flipping through the television.

I heard _A Christmas Story_, TBS always did 24 hours of it and last year me and Emmett stayed up for 24 hours watching it, then Esme beat our asses for falling asleep at Christmas dinner.

The sound of the kettle whining made me jump; I poured the water into the cups. I grabbed a box of soft gingerbread cookies and strolled into the living room.

Edward's eyes brightened when he saw me carrying the cookies and hot chocolate. I sat next to him and he practically jerked the box of cookies away from me.

"Hey! Those are mine!" I scolded,

he replied by shoving a cookie in my mouth, "There, they're yours"

After sharing a whole box of cookies and finishing _A Christmas Story_. We got up and headed to the kitchen, Esme had requested I make the cookies. I was making peanut butter, chocolate chip, sugar, and white chocolate macadamia nut, Edward's favorite.

I had all the ingredients laid out and measured. I was baking like a maniac and Edward was sitting on the counter eating raw cookie dough.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't stop, you'll die." I scolded putting more cookies in the oven.

I turned around and he shoved another piece in his mouth, I looked around and saw a bag of flower on the floor, I made sure he wasn't watching and grabbed a handful of flour and hid it behind me.

"Edward I'm warning you, if you don't stop, I'll…"

"You'll what?" he laughed.

I walked up to him and tossed the flour all over his face.

He glared at me, "Bella, you have no idea what you just started."

I gasped as he picked up the bag of brown sugar, and poured it down my shirt. "Edward Cullen!" I shrieked, he just laughed and said "I can clean that up for you if you wanted Bella"

I grabbed the sugar and poured it down his pants.

~30 Minutes later~

"Go get the camera and don't step on my angel!" I giggled; I was making an angel, no not snow, flour, baking soda, brown sugar, powdered sugar, sugar, and flour.

He ran and got my camera and started taking pictures. I got up and put the cookies in a huge basket, I made over one hundred cookies because Emmett would devour at least fifty.

We cleaned the kitchen and went into the living room.

He pulled me into his lap and I snuggled into his neck. He ran his hands through my hair and wiped the flour from it on the couch. The only noises were our breathing and the crackling of the fireplace.

I looked under the tree, the huge one was for Emmett, I had gotten him a Rose Bowl sweatshirt and inside the pocket of the sweatshirt, four tickets to the Rose Bowl, it had cost me a fortune but the look on Emmett's face would be priceless.

I had gotten Edward stuff, and a new car. Yes, a new car, what was I thinking when I bought it? I had no idea. It was parked at Jaspers house, because Edward never went there. It's was a 2011 STI, used, I had cleaned it up and paid for it in full. It was a fast car, it would be his new personal car, it was blue, I had fallen in love with it, and I knew he would too.

I also had another gift for him.

Turns out being pregnant made you horny as fuck, and I was staring at his junk 24/7. If I didn't get in his pants soon, I would lose my fucking mind. I was hoping he would bend me over his new car and make me his. Thinking about it made me bite my lip to keep my composure.

"Time for bed baby?" He asked, rubbing my belly.

I sneezed, another joyous pregnancy effect, I was always sneezing.

He laughed, and tried to pick me up.

With an 'unf' we both landed on the couch.

"Oh! Bella! That was such a stupid idea! Are you alright! The baby! I'm so, god, I, uh damn baby!" he ranted putting his hands all over my stomach.

I chuckled, "Edward, I'm fine, but yes that was stupid, I'm pretty sure I weigh 145 lbs."

We headed upstairs and climbed in to bed.

"I have a special present for you tomorrow" I purred, sending him a sexy smile.

His eyes widened and he scooted closer to me. "Really?" he asked, like a kid on Christmas Day, but technically he was.

"Yes sir, you have been a good little boy all year, so I think you deserve a treat" I purred into his ear.

"I have some gifts you're going to love, too" he laughed.

He kissed my forehead, my stomach and whispered "I love you Elizabeth".

She kicked where he kissed my stomach and he laughed.

"Goodnight baby" he whispered, then turned over.

"Night" I flipped over and looked out the window at the snow falling.

I had to pretend I was asleep when Edward got up and went to go fill my stocking 30 minutes later.

I waited until I heard him snoring to go fill his stocking.

I filled it with a Starbucks gift card, M&M's, Gucci cologne, new boxers, guitar picks, and a lacy Mrs. Clause set from Fredrick's, I would wear when I lost all this baby fat.

I climbed into bed without looking in my stocking.

With visions of sugar plums dancing in my head.


	22. Reunions

_Christmas Day_

BPOV

I pulled the sausage balls out of the oven, the smell made my mouth water. I put them on plates and sat them on the table. Edward came down the stairs and sat at the table, immediately shoving his mouth full of sausage.

I snaked my arms around his neck and whispered "Merry Christmas baby".

He swallowed hard and pecked my lips. "Merry Christmas" he whispered straight into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you excited about your present later?" I purred nipping at his neck.

"Yes ma'm"

~30 Minutes later~

Jasper had dropped the car off early this morning before Edward woke up, it was sitting in the garage.

We had finished breakfast and were going through our stockings; my stocking was filled with Godiva, truffles, Ghirardelli, and that was it.

I looked over at him with a confused look; he took the stocking from me and dumped it on the floor.

On top of the pile of assorted chocolate was a little black velvet box. My eyes were as big as silver dollars, was it a ring inside or earrings?

Dear god please let it be a necklace or earrings.

His crooked smile was huge, oh god it was a ring wasn't it.

He got on one knee, in his gray button up shirt and black jeans, and opened the box.

The light from outside reflected it and it shined in my eyes.

"Is that… uh… um… an engagement ring?" I asked, a huge lump had formed in my throat and my hands were shaking. He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Uh, no, it's a promise ring actually." He nervously said, his hands shaking, he removed it from the box.

He gingerly took my hand and slid it on my ring finger; it fit snug because my fingers had gotten chubby.

"Bella, I promise that one day we'll be normal." He paused and chuckled, standing up to my level.

"I promise, one day we'll have a dog and babies and we'll have a big wedding.  
You will wear the prettiest dress and there will be an orchestra and Alice will play Bella Barbie for days straight.  
We'll have a pool and a trampoline. We'll have as many babies as you want.  
We'll have a big ass minivan, and you can get a Volkswagen. I'll spoil you and Elizabeth. I'll give you everything you want if you just marry me, someday."

He finished, I drew in a shaky breath. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I threw myself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses.

He laughed and held me. I sat in his lap as he went through his stocking, pulling out the lingerie last.

He winked at me and chuckled "Well I know what we will be doing next Christmas"

Before opening gifts I wrapped my scarf around his eyes and lead him out to the garage.

When we got out there, I slowly removed the blindfold and turned on the lights. He opened his eyes and freaked out. He ran to the car and examined every inch of it. He got in and breathed in the new car smell.

I stood from the doorway and watched.

He got out and ran to me, lifting me about 2 inches off the ground and spinning me around.  
kissed me whispering "Thank you baby." About a million times, kissing every inch of visible skin.

He got on his knees and whispered to Elizabeth, "Your mommy is the best woman ever!"

I laughed and hugged him, "You like it, baby?" I asked walking inside.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Your next present is in the nursery" He said.

"The nursery? Why?"

"It's the only place you wouldn't look" he said pulling me up the stairs.

When we got to the nursery door there were black and pink wooden letters with the 'E' sticking out and the 'C's' on the right and left.

Edward opened the door and I walked in.

The room was light pink with black and white curtains. Everything looked like Paris; there was a lamp in the corner behind a black chair next to the changing table.

I took everything in, it smelt like paint and cedar. Everything was beautiful. Above the crib was the sonogram sized about ten times bigger. He walked me to the closet and it was huge, pink and filled with clothes.

There was a shelf of pink shoes, slippers, and converse. There was a light. There were shelves with sheets, toys, books, albums, lullabies. There were over 100 pairs of clothes, red, pink, green, blue, pajamas, gowns, jeans.

A silent tear ran down my face, it was beautiful. There were little tags on the clothes saying the sizes. I turned to Edward and started sobbing like a baby.

"It's so pretty" I sobbed,

he laughed "Me, Esme, and Alice put it all together, so it's mostly from them because I only hung stuff they couldn't reach"

We walked out of the closet and I heard a faint noise.

I turned to Edward "What was that?"

"Your other gift" He said, leading me over to the crib were there was a bundle.

I picked it up and opened it, it was a kitten.

It looked up at me and started to "meow" It was orange with blue eyes and it was as small as a potato.

"He is four weeks old, he still has to be bottle fed and bundled up." Edward said taking him out of the bundle and holding him up. He was small; his tall  
was stubby and short.

He curled around Edward's hand and closed his eyes.

He wrapped him back up and handed him to me. He felt like he only weighed a pound.

"Copper, because he looks like Copper, Copper Cotton Cullen" I laughed kissing Coppers head.

"CCC, huh? Clever, Clever. I like that name. Now I fed him an hour ago so you'll have to feed him at three, then seven. We'll have to get up at two in the morning and feed him. He is a baby; we have to feed him, burp him, and clean up after him. All that stuff, I call it training for the baby." He laughed.

We cleaned up and took his new car, Copper, present, and the cookies to Esme's. We pulled up and Emmett was out there waiting. When he saw the car his eyes widened.

He ran inside screaming "Bella bought Edward a car!'' Me and Edward laughed I grabbed Copper and the cookies why'll Edward showed off his new car. I was greeted by Alice who took the cookies from me and hid them. Esme and Alice were confused about the bundle in my arms. I pulled the blanket off his face and they both went into girl mode.

"Bella it's so cute, what's its name?" Alice asked taking him from me.

"His name is Copper Cotton Cullen" They cooed over him as I went to get the presents.

I grabbed Emmett's and stacked the rest on top; Emmett ran up to me and grabbed the presents out of my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed tugging them back,

"Bells, you really shouldn't be carrying things over 5 pounds, It's bad for you in your situation." He said taking the boxes inside. I huffed and followed.

After putting the presents under the tree and listening to Emmett beg for me to tell him what they were, it was time for dinner. Everyone had sat down and fixed their plates. I was about to devour my plateful of ham, deviled eggs, bread, and mashed potatoes; when the doorbell rang.

Everyone's head turned towards me, I huffed and stood up, throwing my napkin on the table.

I tiptoed to the door, looking through the peephole, it was Charlie.

I opened the door and he smiled. "Hi daddy, merry Christmas" I said coming in for a kiss on his cheek.

He pushed me back and said

"Save that for later, Renee is coming; I think she followed me here, I was getting ready this morning and I kept seeing a black mustang driving by the house. I called my buddy James at the station and he ran the plates, its Renee's car. Then, on the way here she passed me again." I sighed, hearing a car coming down the long drive way, I pulled him in and pushed him towards the dining room.

I slammed the door shut and slid down it till my butt landed on the floor with a 'thud'. I put my head in between my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs wishing she would disappear.

She would tell me she was "disappointed" in me for getting pregnant, and she raised me better. I had three words for her "Fuck that shit".

The knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts.

I stood up and opened the door, just enough to where she couldn't see my balloon of a stomach.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, "May I come in" I opened the door all the way and she stepped in.

Her eyes immediately flew to my stomach, I protectively put my hands over it, and then she saw the ring.

She gasped and looked up at me; I had my poker face on. "You're engaged and pregnant!"

"No Renee, I'm not engaged, just pregnant." Her eyes widened and she drew in a shaky breathe.

"You whore!" she spat, ouch, that stung.

"How dare you get pregnant? What does your father think? He probably kicked your skank ass out didn't he! I raised you better than this!" she was screaming now.

I threw my head back in laughter; she stared at me like I was crazy.

"You raised me? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! You didn't do shit for me, all you did was slam my head against a fucking counter! Yes, I'm fucking pregnant, that's my decision! You're a piece of shit Renee! You are as much as a whore as I am; you got pregnant when you weren't married! You're not my mother. I hope you burn in hell! I'm trying to have Christmas with my family."

She looked at me then spat out "Who got you pregnant?" she stopped into the dining room and I followed.

"Him!" she spat out pointing at Edward.

I turned to her "Go fuck yourself. I want you off this property in two minutes or I'm getting a fucking restraining order on you. You're a psychotic bitch. Get the fuck out and have a merry fucking Christmas!"

She took off out the door slamming it behind her.

I turned to my family whose jaws had dropped.

I sat down and started to eat, the tears spilling over my cheeks and landing on the tablecloth.

I stared at the bottle of wine, wishing I could drink until I couldn't see straight.

Maybe If I drank the pain would go away and I could live in a world where Renee didn't exist.

I didn't want her anywhere near my family.

I was silently sobbing; Edward looked at me with sympathetic eyes and rubbed my thigh.

I finished my dinner and stood up, walking silently to the bathroom down the hall.

I locked myself in there and cried. The sobs were so loud I was pretty sure everyone could hear them; at this point I didn't care. The tears made my face itch. I cried and cried until I ran out of tears and was dry sobbing.

I told myself not to let her words get to me, but it was impossible, she was my mom.

I was supposed to look up to her, love her. When I was upset I should be coming to her with my problems. She was supposed to me my shoulder to cry on. It was hard to except the fact that I was never going to have that, I had Esme, but it wasn't the same.

I cried until my stomach lurched and I was throwing up.

I rinsed my mouth out and washed my face.

I wasn't going to let her ruin my Christmas.

I walked out of the room and outside. The cold air felt good on my tear stained face.

I laid down on the porch swing, and looked up into the clouds. It was snowing, snowflakes fell on me and I relaxed.

I laid there and became sleepy.

About five minutes later I had fallen asleep.


	23. Christmas Day EPOV

**You can find all the outfits, and Elizabeth's beautiful nursery on my profile. Check there regularly to see new stuff c: Also check my profile for some polls. I also need help deciding the name for this story, review what you think i should name it 3**

_Christmas Day_

EPOV

Bella had gotten me a car, a beautiful one at that.

When we were at dinner and her mom showed up, that tore me apart. I stood up to go give Renee a piece of my mind, Mom shot me a glare. "She needs to handle this on her own, Edward. You can't fight all her battles for her" Dad said.

I growled and sat down, crossing my arms.

Bella was at the point of screaming, I had never heard that many profanities out of her mouth, well I had, once. I shivered at the thought, when I came home drunk and she was broken.

Renee came in spatting out that I got her knocked up.

Damn right, damn right I did, I was fucking proud of it too.

Once Renee stormed out because Bella called her a psychotic bitch, Bella came in and sat down.

I was shot another glare from Esme.

So I'm not allowed to give her emotional support?

Awesome.

I scowled at Esme. I looked over at Bella, her lip quivering why'll she try to eat.

Tears were running down her face and she was staring at the bottle of wine. I rubbed her thigh with my thumb; I would have to make it up to her later.

No Edward, now was not the time to think about her dripping wet pussy or how her hips rotated in motion with yours.

Oh god, stop.

She finished her dinner and walked off, headed towards the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, sobbing and crying filled the house.

Everyone had sympathetic looks, especially Alice; she was wiggling in her seat.

Esme shot her a look, telling her not to run to Bella.

I helped Esme and Alice clean the dishes. When it was done, about thirty minutes later, I went to go find Bella. She wasn't in the bathroom anymore, I figured she was in my room, she wasn't.

I heard Esme shout my name, I guess they found Bella. Emmett was carrying Bella inside, her lips were blue, and she was covered in snow. Esme ran through the house shouting out commands to everyone. Alice was getting blankets; Emmett was laying Bella down on the couch trying to wake her up. Carlisle had gone upstairs to get his medical supplies, and Esme was making tea.

I ran over to her, Emmett had gotten her to wake up, her eyelids fluttered open. Alice had about 10 blankets stacked up on Bella.

Bella looked at us with a confused look, "What's wrong?" she asked, pushing the blankets off of her.

Emmett slapped her by the arm, "What do you mean what's wrong? You fell asleep in the snow. It's 24 degrees outside and you didn't have a jacket on! Your lips turned blue! That's what's wrong"

God, he sounded like Esme, he really needed to get out of the house.

Bella laughed at Emmett, "So are we going to open presents?" she asked eagerly.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Emmett ran over to the tree and collected his presents and claimed his spot on the couch.

After everyone had grabbed their presents and sat down, fighting over spots,

Jasper and Rosalie came through the door "Merry Christmas!" they yelled, their arms filled with presents.

Jasper sat down and Rosalie took off her jacket, Revealing red high heels and a red and white striped, short, really short dress.

Emmett was drooling, Rosalie was passing out gifts and when she reached Emmett she wiped the drool off his face and purred "Save that for later, big boy."

I coughed and they blushed, but that didn't stop Emmett from pulling Rosalie into his lap, probably grinding his boner into her ass. Well, I knew what two out of four couples were doing tonight.

Bella called out that Emmett should open his present from her first, I looked at her with a confused expression, and she just smiled. I had no idea what she got him, she usually just bought a huge box and had a small present in it, Emmett loved the big boxes.

Everyone agreed, mostly because Emmett was already tearing at the box. He opened it and pulled out, it was a Rose Bowl sweatshirt in green and yellow, we were supporting the Oregon ducks this year.

He reached in the pocket and pulled out four tickets to the Rose Bowl. He freaked out, everyone's jaw was dropped, and he started jumping up and down. I stared at Bella who was laughing, how did she afford all this…?

Emmett ran over and picked Bella up spun her around yelling "Thank you Bellsie!" She giggles telling him to put her down.

Everyone opened their presents, Bella had gotten the girls floral skirts, and Carlisle a new watch, Jasper got new DC's.

Bella got Viva la Juicy, nail polish, makeup, a new dress, and shoes.

She scowled at the girls, they all giggled. Bella was so pretty, the way she moved, everything she did amazed me.

Tonight, she told me what she was going to do to me.

Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs, before dessert only meaning one thing because Emmett wouldn't skip dessert for any other reason.

Bella looked over at me and winked, god she was driving me crazy. My Johnson wiggled in my pants.

We ate dessert, then left.

When we pulled up in the driveway, she got out sauntering towards the front door, swinging her hips with every step. She went inside, slamming the door behind her.

"God Isabella, you brunette vixen, you'll be the death of me" I muttered under my breath, rubbing myself through the fabric of my jeans.

About 10 minutes later I walked inside.

The fireplace was lit and all the lights were off inside the house. I slowly made my way upstairs, knowing she needed time to get ready. I silently walked into the bedroom.

The light was on in the bathroom and the water was running. I stripped down to my ornament boxers that Bella had picked out.

She opened the bathroom door and stood there with a lacey pair of underwear on. I growled, her boobs had gotten huge in the last five months that was a plus.

I remember the first time I saw her boobs, two years ago, when I was seventeen.

~EPOV, 17 years old~

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella saunter into the room, stopping in the threshold, and her hands on her hips, glaring at me. God she was so sexy when she was mad.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I need a shirt"

"Why?" I asked, still observed in the television.

"This is why!" she growled pulling at her shirt; I dragged my eyes from the TV. to her chest.

She had on a soaking wet white camisole, with no bra on underneath. You could see her boobs perfectly, they were perfectly rounded, they were white and her nipples were perfectly pink. I just wanted to tug on them with my teeth. She was going through my closet, she found my ACDC shirt and shut my closet door.

"Don't look!" she said, "Never in my dreams" I replied eyes glued back on the TV, from the corner of my eye I saw her take off her shirt, her back was tanned from our days at the pool.

She turned a little and I saw all of her, my Johnson wiggled.

She put the shirt on and turned around. I got up and pushed her against the wall, teenage hormones taking over, she gasped. I pressed against her, she moaned, "Don't tease me if you're not going to give it up Isabella" her name rolled of my tongue, sending shivers through her body.

She pressed against me, her lips lightly touching, "Who says I'm not" she said, kicking the bedroom door shut.

I growled, nipping at the hot flesh of her skin.

My erection pressed against her stomach, she moaned.

I pulled her shirt down, she leaned her head up against the wall, breathing heavily, her eyes closed. I picked her up laying her on the bed; she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I sucked her nipple, gaining a groan out of her. I nipped, licked, and bit her nipple; she bucked her hips against me. I gently pulled her shirt up; she opened her eyes and gave me a confused look.

"I'm not taking your virginity at sixteen baby girl" She groaned, standing up, sauntering towards the door, I smacked her ass and she blew me a kiss.

~Back to present time~

Bella sauntered towards me, I pulled her on to the bed. Ripping the lingerie off her. She wiggled a little as I moved towards her kisses up her thigh.

I nipped at the soft skin of her pussy, groaning when I saw she had shaved. I was done with the games, I pulled my boxers down, she used her foot to push them the rest of the way off, I shoved myself inside of her, and she dug her nails into my back.

I thrusted, she rode me hard, no playing I just needed to be inside her.

Our hips rotated in sync.

I thrusted harder when I was about to cum. "Bella baby, I ung, so close" I rubbed her clit so she would cum at the same time. I pushed into her harder hitting her g-spot. That was it she contrated, holding me in there, with three hot splurts, I collapsed, falling against the bed. I kissed her neck.

"Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas" she said before climbing under the sheets and falling asleep.

I got up and cleaned up.

Climbing back into bed with her.


End file.
